Incesto
by Chibbiruchi
Summary: Amar lo prohibido, es un pecado.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, lo hago por la abundancia en ocio que tengo

**Incesto**

La ducha abierta, la tibia agua fluía por su cuerpo…

-Shhh

-¿Qué Demo...?

-ella viene-dijo en un susurro que increíblemente fue percibido.

Debía guardar silencio sino quería ser descubierto…

-¿Estas bien Hina?-la voz que provenía del cuarto, fuera del baño, era inconfundible, la reconocieron al instante, pero ella podía lidiar con esto, ya no era débil, pudo contestar:

-Si Ten-Ten… eto no t-te preocupes, estoy bien…solo t-tomaba un baño.

-Eso lo pude notar, pero se escuchaban voces…-no pudo advertirle lo suficientemente rápido como para que ella no notara la presencia de su prometido ahora ¿que haría?

-jeje es que ccanttabba…

La risa fue incontenible y muy audible por parte de la castaña, en otros labios era una arrogante sonrisa lo que se podía apreciar, era increíble como poco a poco Hinata dejaba a un lado la vergüenza y enfrentaba las cosas con valor y audacia, aunque sin dejar de lado su inocencia y timidez.

-Ya que tomas un baño tan "agradable"-insinúo la castaña poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra- te traeré unos aceites de baños, súper relajantes y tienen un agradable aroma-su argumento de vendedora solo indicaba una cosa, sea como sea entraría al baño…

-Ya regreso

-Ten-ten no es necesario yo…

Cerró la puerta del cuarto…

Luego de meditar… pues ella era inocente y valiente, eso no significaba que fuese astuta…

-métete!

-¿¡Que!?

-métete en la ducha… o ¿quieres que tu prometida te vea?

-pero tu aun estas adentro-Quizá su solución fuese confundida con otra cosa, estaba tan roja como una manzana.

-ya regrese-dijo de modo infantil, por la travesura que según ella estaba descubriendo-es de rosas, huele delicioso…

-métete que yo me salgo-lo que le pasa por no ponerle seguro a la puerta.

-Pero…

-hazlo!-el se metió por un lado y ella salio por el otro, se coloco una toalla y abrió un poco la puerta.

-tenten no tenias porque preocuparte, no era necesario-su nervioso balbuceo fue interrumpido por una pregunta _directa_.

-¿haz visto a Neji?-se sorprendió por la pregunta, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos miraban hacia todos lados, buscando una excusa-quizás estoy interrumpiendo algo jeje la he puesto muy nerviosa-pensaba la castaña.

-Él…Neji…-el castaño estaba a la expectativa, su prometida andaba en su búsqueda pero él confiaba en ella, ella nunca lo defraudaría…

-salio con mi padre, supongo que a atender assuu-untos de la compañía-logro pronunciar su vergüenza no podía ser mayor, escondía a un _fugitivo_ y para empeorar, ahora mentía.

-ya veo, yo voy a salir con Hanabi de compras ¿quieres venir Hina?

-no… no puedo, debo ir al museo, ya sabes por lo de mi exposición

-cierto, eres muy buena fotógrafa, suerte con eso y aquí tienes-ofreciéndole el frasco amablemente-espero que a naruto le agrade el masaje-dijo en un susurro con un tono picaron y guiñándole el ojo, la chica de mirada de luna se puso roja a mas no poder y cerro la puerta de un tirón, apoyada de espaldas en ella trataba de regular su agitada respiración, la descubrieron, sólo que hubo un error con respecto al

Acompañante.

Se escucho la puerta del cuarto, en señal de que la castaña había salido e indicando que él ya podía salir…

-Oni-san-dijo con asombro y algo de vergüenza, algo mas que obvio ya que salio todo empapado, la camisa, que en un principio fue blanca ahora era transparente para apegarse a su bien formado torso, sus pantalones marrones ajustados a sus fuertes piernas, su largo cabello aun goteaba y su entrecortada respiración, por ser casi descubierto, lo hacían verse realmente guapo y… _tentador_.

Ya que Tenten había salido, no le veía el sentido a que siguiera empapándose en la regadera, si la cerraba mientras Hinata se encargaba de Tenten, seria sospechoso.

Salio empapado a buscar una toalla para secarse hasta que la vio allí, apoyada en la puerta, con lo suficientemente corta, blanca y ajustada toalla, su largo y sedoso cabello aun húmedo se aplegaba a su figura, junto con esas gotas de agua que se atrevían a acariciar su piel, en sus manos, el _bendito_ aceite y ese ritmo descontrolado que producía su respiración.

Era _irresistible_

Se fue acercando poco a poco… ¿Qué era lo peor que podría suceder? El rechazo, lo incomodo que seria verse de nuevo, y perderla como amiga, confidente, como _familia_

Sabía que no seria así.

Se acerco mas, acorralándola con sus brazos para que no escapara, el espacio entre él y ella era mínimo cada vez mas invisibles, el roce de sus respiraciones, finalmente se atrevió.

Y los beso…

Esos finos labios, que cada vez que los detallaba pensaba que al tocarlos seria estar en el mismo _cielo_.

O el _infierno_ al ser rechazado.

Por ser _prohibido_

La sociedad no lo permitiría… mucho menos su tío…su padre.

No se equivoco, era el cielo… al sentir que ya ella seguía el ritmo de su pecado ¿Cuánto mas pretendía haberlo olvidado? Siempre lo amo desde que era una adolescente al recordar los obstáculos de su amor le hacían querer disfrutar al máximo el momento.

Ser feliz, aunque fuese un poco…

Paso sus manos sobre su cuello para profundizar su beso, abriendo tímidamente los labios, permitiendo el paso de la lengua del castaño que sin perder mas tiempo exploro con intensidad aquel sitio prohibido para él, sus manos también aprovechaban el viaje recorriendo las colinas de aquella tierra prohibida, el beso era sofocante, apasionado, querían expresar todo lo que ocultaron por tanto tiempo, pero sus pulmones ya vacíos necesitaban aire, no mucho no quería perder ese contacto que los hacia tan felices aun con sus frentes pegadas, ella palpaba el rostro de él, asegurándose de que no era un sueño mas, una pequeña lagrima en símbolo de felicidad dejaba su cauce en su mejilla, él con sumo cuidado la retiro, sin perder el contacto con sus ojos…

De su mismo color…

Testigos de injusticia y sufrimiento…

Tan _parecidos_ a los suyos…

Sus labios entreabiertos, respiración entrecortada y en un susurro "_oni-san_" lo incitaba a continuar, y eso hizo, otro beso, uno agridulce, un sabor tan exquisito por ser prohibido, que demostraba todo el amor que sintieron y que no podrían demostrar, la abrazo, la apego mas a el quería fundirse en ella, ella quería sentirlo mas a el y retiro esa toalla que impedía su completo contacto…

-Ella pensó que eras Naruto- Su dulce voz lo devolvió a la cruda realidad, despertó de ese hermoso sueño que sus hormonas e imaginación elaboraron juntos. Quien pensaría que la que seria su futura esposa era muy astuta, descubrió parte del acto que tenían montado…

Solo que se equivoco de _actor_…

Ya iba saliendo de la habitación para dejarla tomar su baño con calma.

-eto… ¿me acompañarías al museo?-dijo en un tono tan bajo, como que si no quería ser escuchada…

-según tu estoy fuera, seria mejor que no quedaras como una mentirosa.

-estaré lista en cinco minutos- y le cerro la puerta en la cara esta vez con seguro, una sonrisa irónica se percibió en sus labios

Todo por una mala costumbre…

No poner el seguro a la puerta, cosa que el castaño sabia, pero sin malas intenciones se metió allí, en el baño, ya lo había hecho varias veces, charlaba con su prima mientras ella se duchaba, por supuesto que cuando ella terminara el salía para darle privacidad, pero esta vez era distinto…

_Cerró la puerta tras si…_

_-Neji?_

_-hai…-decía en un susurro._

_-oni-san me asustaste-dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta del baño, solo su cabeza era vista-susurras... ¿de nuevo?_

…_el sólo podía asentir con su cabeza…_

_-nunca lo imagine de ti oni-san, temerle a tu novia-una pequeña risita burlona se le escapo._

_-esta como loca con los preparativos de la boda y de seguro esta buscándome para acompañarla a comprar algo, luego me pondrá a escoger entre dos flores y si escojo una que no le gusta o signifique algo malo para las bodas y luego se arruinaría el negoc…la boda…_

_Ya acostumbrada a las explicaciones de su primo pudo percibir ruido desde afuera..._

_-¿Qué Demo...?_

_-ella viene-dijo en un susurro que increíblemente fue percibido._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cumplió con su palabra en 5 minutos, ya estaba vestida y peinada, llevaba una falda que llegaba a sus rodillas roja, con un suéter de manga ¾ negro una coleta alta y unos mechones a los lados, usaba calzado de tacón y unos pendiente un poco largos, un poco de brillo labial y estaba

_Perfecta_…

Ya que su padre era dueño de una compañía de cámaras fotográficas de allí salio su pasión, siempre fue como un pasatiempo, a cada viaje al que iba no podía faltar su cámara, le encantaba tomar fotos a la gente desprevenida, "así son mas realistas".

Muchas veces la felicidad es una mentira…

En una reunión un amigo de su padre vio algunas fotografías que colgaban en el salón y desde allí se le considero como una profesión, fue un gran alivio para ella, su padre quería que ella se encargara de la compañía, aunque amara la fotografía, eso de las reuniones y las cifras de ventas no era lo suyo, lo descubrió cuando empezó a estudiar administración, por deseos de su padre.

Vivir en la gran ciudad de Tokio trae muchos beneficios, como maldiciones, la mas molesta: el trafico, aunque el museo quedara a 1 kilómetro tardarían horas en llegar.

Aunque tardaron unos 30 minutos, fueron únicos, peleaban por que canción dejar en la radio aunque al final terminaran ambos cantando a coro, recordaban anécdotas o peleaban con algún conductor que no supiera manejar, esos pequeños momentos los disfrutaban.

Quizás el hecho de que fuera _prohibido_ lo hacia _hermoso_

Llegaron al museo, entro con ella a una habitación algo alejada, había que estar autorizado para su estancia, allí se encontraban las fotografías ya enmarcadas en marcos azul oscuro, que contrastaban perfectamente con el blanco/negro de sus tomas. Miraba con detenimiento cada fotografía, detallaba cada figura, las sombras, la posición de los objetos, los gestos de los retratos, cada una reflejaba un estado de ánimo, un sentimiento…

Hinata conversaba con el director, Sasori, un pelirrojo, de unos "treinta" años amante del arte; poca atención le prestaba, ya que esta se encontraba posada en su primo, en los gestos que hacia al analizar sus fotografías, deseaba tener su cámara para poder inmortalizar el momento y tener esa expresión por siempre…

Pero no todo lo que se quiere se puede tener…

-¿te gusta la fotografía?-cuestiono una voz a su espalda

-me gustan los recuerdos- respondió sin quitar su vista del cuadro.

-¿te gusta el cuadro?-volvió a preguntar.

-si-en él se podía observar la luna en la playa.

-la luna aunque sea tan hermosa y grande, nunca podemos tocarla, ella siempre esta sola, es una verdadera pena para un cuerpo celeste tan hermoso.

-es acompañada por la noche…

-entonces… ¿tu serias una estrella?- el chico de unos veintitrés años, ojos azules y largo cabellos rubios el cual tenia sujeto en una media cola, tenia una gran percepción del arte…. ¿seria lo mismo con las personas?-se cuestionaba para si el castaño.

-Deidara deja de molestar al chico…-

-Vale, yo solo estaba dando mi apreciación del arte Sasori-sama, nos veremos Hinata-decía mientras hacia un ademán con la mano de despedida y caminaba hacia la salida.

-Entonces todo esta acordado nos encontraremos el 19 en Paris-dijo el pelirrojo para llamar la atención de la chica. Sasori, gran amigo de ambos, no hacia nada sin tener un plan, Paris es el lugar perfecto para escapar de la tristeza y distraerse un poco ella lo necesitara, es lo mejor para ambos.

-Hai-y sonrío agradecidamente.

Así que Paris-pensaba el moreno.

-por cierto, felicidades con tu matrimonio-lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos con una palmada en su hombro, que mas que felicitación indicaba consuelo.

Luego de despedirse, decidieron regresar a casa, se subieron al auto, en silencio, a veces el mejor compañero que te escucha y no te juzga que calla y otorga, que fue roto por la curiosidad que si es mal afincada te puede cortar.

-¿él ya lo sabe?-sin rodeos, cuando Neji Hyuuga quería algo iba directo a ese objetivo…

"_Pero no todo lo que se quiere se puede tener…_"

Ella asintió…

-Naruto-kun-bajo su mirada, dudo algo en decirlo- el se va de viaje el 16 a Nueva York, por negocios. Igual ira a la boda, esta en el cortejo, si falta, Tenten lo mata.

Una sonrisa pudo asomarse en sus labios, ella sonrío complacida, pudo sacarle algo bueno a la situación, ver el lado positivo puede hacer un gran cambio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doblan las campanas…

Anunciando que ya era el momento, anunciando que ya vendría la novia. Allí la vio, acercándose al altar, embobándose con su figura, perdiéndose en el brillo de su cabello, recogido en una coleta con rizos, maldiciendo por lo bajo que el hermoso vestido fuera tan ajustado, así los demás la verían, llegando al cielo cuando vio el discreto aunque sensual descote, encantándose con su andar, aunque ella sólo seguía el compás de la marcha nupcial, le encantaba como lo hacia, porque tenia un toque característico de ella, quizás era su leve sonrojo, el que sentía por que todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

Y ahí fue donde sintió celos, del sujeto que la llevaba del brazo al altar, del Kiba que la miraba de una manera lujuriosa, del piso por donde andaba, por el simple hecho de que ésta lo tocaba, del peine que había usado el estilista, porque se atrevió a tocar su hermoso cabello, del vestido por rozar su piel y hasta del aire que entraba a sus pulmones, y hacia que su respiración fuera agitada, sintió celos del rubio idiota que la acompañaba. Luego se sintió el hombre mas dichoso del mundo al tomar en cuenta que, él era el único que podía ver con toda magnificencia lo hermosa que se veía, la siguió con su mirada hasta llegar frente al altar, y la siguió con la mirada mientras ella y su novio, tomaban asiento, la miraba, aun cuando no era _ella_ a quien debía _mirar_.

Y ante él apareció su prometida, Tenten, con un hermoso vestido blanco que le quedaba realmente bien, no podía negarlo, se veía hermosa, era lo adecuado, después de todo era el día de su boda, apenas pudo percibir un _"cuídala"_ de parte de su padre, su futuro suegro, Gai Maito.

Se dio inicio a la ceremonia, a la cual no le presto mucha atención, no quería hacerlo, se dedico a mirar de soslayo a Hinata, su prima, apretaba su puño cada vez que le veía las manos entrelazadas con las del maldito rubio, y le se clavo un puñal en su corazón, cuando la vio a los ojos- no lo había hecho hasta ahora- se veía reflejado en ellos, veía, el dolor y la tristeza de no poder estar juntos en sus ojos, de donde se escapaba una lagrima, en sus ojos, en sus hermosos ojos grises.

Tan parecidos a los suyos…

No podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía ocultarlo mas, aún cuando su mano era sostenida por Naruto, confortándola, porque según el, ella estaba conmovida, pues no, no lo estaba, lo único que era capaz de sentir era como su corazón se partía en pedazos, había aguantado mucho, demasiado, busco su mirada, sabia que seria difícil que _él_ la mirara, mas cuando tenia a una hermosa novia a su lado, en el altar, cuando sucedió, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, cuando vio sus ojos grises, como los suyos, ahí lo supo, _él la amaba_.

Como _ella _a _él_

No pudo evitarlo, se le escapo una lagrima, se culpo internamente por siempre sucumbir ante su padre, por no ser valiente y encararlo de una vez, ella lo sabia desde hace mucho, que sus sentimientos hacia su primo no era solo afecto de familia, ella sabia que era algo mas…

Así como ella lo sabia lo supo su padre y comenzó a separarlos, estudiar en diferentes ciudades, en diferentes países, obligarlo a casarse por el bien de la empresa, el culpable era su padre, y lo que mas la molestaba es que no era capaz de oponerse a su padre, ni ella ni él

¿eran tan cobardes?

¿Que no podían decirle a Hiashi Hyuuga sus cuatro verdades y escapar juntos?

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

Era el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuuga un importante, el más importante empresario del Japón.

Si eran aves que estaban presas…

el mundo era su jaula

Su padre lo encontraría y los haría miserables, por el simple y estúpido hecho de que el incesto es mal visto en la estúpida sociedad.

Lo único que deseaba era que la bendita ceremonia terminara, lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo, de ese lugar y jamás regresar, huir de allí como la cobarde que siempre fue, como la cobarde, que siempre ha sido.

Sentía como la mano de su prometida temblaba en la suya, sentía sus nervios, la conoció en uno de sus estudios en el exterior, realmente le agrado, por cosas del destino se hicieron novios, por cosas del destino, ella resulto ser la hija del dueño de una importante compañía en el país, su destino estaba decidido era casarse con ella para beneficiar a la empresa.

Lo curioso es que para Hyuuga Neji en destino tiene nombre y apellido: Hyuuga Hiashi

¿Qué podía hacer?

Debía simplemente seguir ordenes y estar muy agradecido con su tío por cuidarlo luego de que su padre muriera, por darle excelente educación, por mantenerlo, por haber procreado a un ser tan maravilloso, como lo era Hinata.

-acepto-dijo en un tono claro, que pudo ser percibido por todos los congregados en la iglesia.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que lo habían aceptado, al escucharlo hablar una triste sonrisa fue lo que se poso en sus labios.

-acepto-dijo la castaña.

-muy bien si hay alguien que tenga motivos para cancelar esta boda, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

-yo…yo-se decía mentalmente no podía observarlo mas, cerro sus ojos, no quería continuar viendo.

Neji, cabizbajamente, cerraba su puño de impotencia…

-¡Yo me opongo!-toda la iglesia comenzó a murmurar

Tenten cubrió con su mano su boca, por el asombro, Neji simplemente no podía dar credibilidad a lo que había escuchado. Hinata buscaba con su mirada al dueño de esa voz, allí en el medio del pasillo.

-Lee- susurro Naruto incrédulo.

-Padre, no puedo permitirlo- avanzo hacia el altar-Tenten no puedo permitir que te cases- y se arrodillo ante esta.

-Lee-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica, mientras que Lee le tomaba las manos.

-Yo... te amo Tenten, mas que a nada en este mundo, es por esto que no puedo permitir que te cases, no puedo aguantar mas, no puedo soportar ver esto… Tenten yo te necesito conmigo, ¡cásate conmigo!

-Yo…-balbuceaba la castaña mientras se ponía a la misma altura que él, tomo su rostro con sus manos y dulcemente le dijo:

Yo también te amo

Seguido de esto se dieron un tierno beso y salieron corriendo de la iglesia, mientras todos los presentes los vitoreaban.

-eso explica el por que buscaba agradarle mucho al señor Maito, llegando a imitarlo-pensaba el moreno mientras que trataba de controlar el tic en su ojo.

-es una verdadera lastima Neji-le dijo su tío mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro, a modo de apoyo- Hanabi, vámonos a casa debemos cancelar la recepción.

oOoOoOo

Ya en las afuera de la iglesia quedaban unos pocos invitados, aun sorprendidos por lo ocurrido en la iglesia, poco a poco comenzaban a tomar su rumbo, arrepintiéndose de haber comprado el atuendo, de haber pasado todo la mañana en el salón o de no poder si quiera tomar algo de licor, debido a que la recepción había sido cancelada, ese día, el 15 de noviembre, sin duda seria recordado por todos…

-Hinata debo irme, mi vuelo sale mañana temprano y…

-Naruto-kun yo…

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, ya nos veremos

-lo siento mucho Naruto

Y el la beso

Un beso suave

Dulce y amargo

Con sabor a despedida…

-Lo sé, Hinata, lo sé.

oOoOoOo

_Vuelo de las 3:30 con destino a Londres favor abordar por la puerta 15_

Andaba por el gran pasillo del aeropuerto, cargaba con su bolso de mano, mientras el resto del equipaje era llevado por un carrito, ignoro que había una maleta de mas, su estadía en Paris no seria nada corta, su exposición estaría mostrándose durante todo el invierno, a partir de diciembre y terminando a mediados de febrero, estaba muy emocionada, tenia un muy buen presentimiento, todo iba a estar bien.

-Gracias por traerme, Oni-san-le dijo en tono amable a Neji quien llevaba el resto del equipaje.

-No ha sido problema, era esto o quedarme en casa atendiendo llamadas por lo de la boda.

-No seas así Neji, tienes que ver el lado positivo de las cosas.-y ambos sonrieron para el otro.

¿Había escuchado bien? Si, lo había hecho, su prima tenia razón, el único detalle era que no sabia por donde empezar, la cancelación repentina de su boda, sin duda, había sido algo muy positivo, lo mejor que le ha pasado en toda su vida...

Tenía demasiados lados positivos que ver.

_Vuelo de las 4:30 con destino a Paris, favor abordar por la puerta 12_

-Adiós, primo-le dijo abrazándolo, se sentía muy bien al ser rodeada por sus brazos, se sentía calentita, gracias a su chaqueta, se sentía protegida.

-hasta pronto, prima.

Y Desde allí la vio dirigirse a que montaran su equipaje, a registrar su boleto y todos esos tramites que tienes que hacer antes de tomar un vuelo, lo ultimo que vio fue como se despedía con un ademán en su mano, miro su reloj.

4:05pm

Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sintió contenido en él al sacarlo, vio que era un folleto de la exposición que haría Hinata, estaban los horarios, las fechas y el lugar en donde seria, así como unas muestras de las obras.

-Espera un minuto…-se dijo para si el castaño-¿Por qué demonios Hinata se va hoy a Paris si la exposición comienza el 15 de diciembre?

Abrió por completo el folleto, una arrogante sonrisa se poso en sus labios, era su respuesta, se pregunto mentalmente en que momento _ella_ había puesto esto en su chaqueta

_Suna Airline_

Nombre: Neji hyuuga hora de partida: 8:00 pm

Destino: _Paris_

De nuevo observo su reloj

4:11pm

Volvió a sonreír, aun tenia tiempo de buscar lo que se había olvidado.

Su pasaporte

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz proveniente del ventanal de la habitación, era un hermoso día, un muy buen día, pensaba el moreno mientras Hinata se revolvía en las sabanas, y entre sueños murmuraba _"Neji"_ la abrazo más hacia si.

Después de todo Sesori había sido muy acertado al escoger Paris.

_Tierra neutral._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Que no se me pudo ocurrir un titulo mas original?_

_pues es cierto, no se pudo U.U_

_espero que les haya gustado..._

_admitanlo, aunque sea un poquitito ;D_

_Reviews! x si se les ofrece matarme o regañarme o lo q sea (acepto ichigos xP)  
_


End file.
